Harry Potter and the Faerie Queen
by guardianfaerie
Summary: Life is getting harder for Harry, and just when he thinks he is ready to give up on life, helping hands come from an unlikely ally and a powerful being whose race has not been seen for centuries.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Clearly, I am not J.K. Rowling, so therefore I can not possibly own the brilliant world of Harry Potter or its characters. I do, however, personally own the new race and its people and characters.

Chapter 1: Changes

Amaranthine eyes gazed down at the scene below them. A near-empty Diagon Alley was

oblivious to its observer, its last-minute shoppers too busy getting their final purchases and

hurrying home. Painted lips lifted in a slight smile. It grew and was married with a grimace as

another spike of pain shot up her back. It was an omen. An omen of extraordinary things to come.

After all, in the age of the war between the Dark Lord and the Light (or, to be fair, the Dark Lord

and Harry and a few wizards who saw sense), how could anything be normal?

#

Harry gazed out of his window with dull, uninterested eyes. His body ached, and he had many scratches, cuts, bruises, and other bodily mars from a combination of

household work and the beatings he got from Vernon and Dudley. It was the summer before his seventh year at Hogwarts, and life at the Dursleys had never been

worse. Although he had been asked to correspond with Ron and Hermione at least once a week while he was at the Dursleys, Vernon hung over his shoulder to

make sure that Harry was not writing them anything about the way he was really being treated. When his friends received his letter, they would think he was just

fine, happy-go-lucky, just dandy. He could hope that they would read between the lines, that they would know that if everything was _that _good, that there was

something fishy going on.

"HARRY POTTER!"

Harry sighed, and trumped downstairs to see what his uncle wanted.

#

Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Millicent Bullstrode, and Blaise Zabini were standing in an expansive field next to a river that was on

Malfoy property. In between them sat a box of quidditch balls.

"So, are we playing for fun or are there bets involved?" Draco asked.

A wicked grin spread across Pansy's face. "Oh, we're playing for bets alright. It's me, Blaise, and Millie against you three. If you win, I'll tell my crush that I like him,

and Blaise'll tell HIS crush that he likes him."

"Hey-" Blaise started to complain.

Pansy held up her hand to stop him. "BUT," she continued, "if WE win, we're all going to find out where Potter lives, and you're going to tell him that little secret

you've been holding back since first year."

Draco, blushing furiously (something he would only do amongst his friends in private), grumbled, but eventually said "Agreed." He was, after all, the superior seeker

amongst his friends.

#

Harry groaned as he slumpt onto his pillow. Vernon's boss was coming tonight and Harry had been made to scrub every surface absolutely spotless. He knew that

Vernon would find something wrong anyway and would be up later to give him "the beating of a lifetime". Harry turned his head to look out the window. A smile

spread slowly across his face. Vernon had left the sill unlocked. Harry slowly pulled himself up and dragged the loose floorboard up. His trunk had stayed packed, in

case he decided that he just had to leave before the term began. Harry hoisted the trunk to the window, opened the window, and threw the trunk to tha ground,

which landed with a heavy thud. Unfortunately, the thud was quite loud, so as Harry hoisted his tired body up onto the sill, he heard his uncle's heavy footsteps on

the staircase. His door slammed open, and Vernon was charging through, a look of pure fury on his face. When he reached the window, Vernon shoved Harry's head

against the window, which cracked upon impact. Harry was fading into unconsciousness as he slipped through the window and the ground rushed up to meet him.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I wasn't planning on continuing this story unless I got some response...and I got one! Yays to Yana5! So, Harry Potter and the Faerie Queen will officially be continued! This is my first fanfic, so please be gentle . Sorry it took so long to update, exams and life have a frequency to mash my face against a brick wall till bloody.

So, anyway, just a little author's note to get some things clear (I realize I left them out of chapter 1) this story is compliant up to book five, takes place during our heroes' 7th year, so therefore completely disregards HBP and DH. I loved both books, but I started schemeing up this plot after the fifth one so it's only fair to the story line I continue to do so. Sirius, as you'll find out, is not dead; that will be explained later. Also, I'll be trying to clean up the content a little, not as in ethically cleansing but as in making it clearer to read. I have no beta, so if you find any mistakes I'd be more than happy to go back and correct them...but don't nitpick please, I'm not all that interested on whether or not I spell a certain word wrong as long as it is tangible. Just read and have fun! (On the fun note, be warned...I have lots of fun shooting down flamers. This is a boyxboy story, so don't make yourself a target by flaming).

Disclaimer: Again, not mine. Don't sue me, I be innocent. Don't steal my own characters, if you want to use someone ask for permission.

Chapter Two: Into the River and Out of the Woods

Harry woke to excruciating pain. He was lying on asphalt, and was vaguely aware of a crackling noise. When he opened an eyelid, he saw through shattered glasses that Vernon's car was nearby and on fire. Gathering energy, he lifted himself onto one elbow and saw that Vernon had wrecked his car by a riverside. Harry guessed that Vernon had driven him here to dispose of him. Speak of the devil, Vernon himself was a few feet away, groaning as he came to. Harry shoved himself to his feet and walked towards the river. He gazed into the rippling, murky water; when Vernon came to, he would make sure that Harry would suffer, and more than likely, he would kill him. Harry did not have his wand to defend himself, and, the more he thought about it, the more he realized he did not want to defend himself. This war had him tired, more tired than he thought was possible. His friends did not know him as well as he thought, did not know to see through his letters and know what was really going on. Even if he somehow managed to defeat Voldemort, little would change; he would still be the Boy Who Bloody Lived, still have enemies, and would probably still have to live with his "family", whom he was sure was trying to kill him. More than anything, he had seen in sixth year through a random run-in with Draco Malfoy that all was not as it appears. They were alone, and he saw a different side of Malfoy; he had been kind, and spoke to Harry like a friend, and had - had he imagined it? - a tender look in his eyes. Despite the fact that Malfoy seemed to have been encouraging a friendship, Harry knew it was too late; if Malfoy did not hate him now, they would have to keep up appearances of hatred, something Harry would not be able to do. He had always worn his emotions and thoughts right on the surface, and knew that any attempts to act differently would fail. Harry's eyes went slight glossy; when Draco had smiled at him, he had been so beautiful to look at. Harry had never given his sexual preference much thought, but he wasn't too surprised to find that he was gay; the time he spent with Cho had just been too weird. Not that Harry expected a relationship to bloom between him and Malfoy; centuries of house mistrust, years of hatred, and the war would make sure that Harry and Malfoy would never spend a moment together. This made Harry more sad than anything, which surprised him. It made him so dismal, that the more he looked into the river, the more he remembered something someone told him sometime; that drowning was one of the most peaceful deaths to die. You would float there, and watch the ethereal beauty around you, hair and clothing swaying hypnotically. You would look back on your fonder memories, fall asleep, and die nearly painlessly. Harry decided then that it was time that the person he tried to save was himself; in the end, he would die young, be it by Vernon or Voldemort or whatever nasty death awaited him. He would save himself by doing the job himself, by making the first choice in his life that was truly his own. No one else would get hurt by Voldemort trying to get through them and at Harry. As Harry fell forward towards the rushing current, he was swiftly passing out. His final thoughts were _Mum, Dad, I'm coming..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"DAMN IT!!"

Draco glared at Pansy as she smirked at him, Snitch held tightly in her grasp. "Alright Draco. You know the deal."

Draco smirked back at her. "Good luck. None of us know where Potter lives."

Pansy shook her head. "I do so. My mother's distant cousin, Figg, lives there. She's just a squib, but Mum visited her once in order to get a recipe and I went with her. And who did I see across the road in an upper window? Harry Potter." She smiled smugly, knowing Draco was stuck.

Sure enough, he glared at her and sighed. "Fine. But if he hates me for this, you are dead, Parkinson."

Pansy just chuckled as she placed invisibility charms on each of them and climbed onto her broom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Slytherin group arrived at Privet Drive half an hour later. After removing the charms in a back alley, they all walked up to Number Four.

Draco looked around distastefully. "A rather droll house for him to be living in, isn't it? I always pictured him living in some mansion with house elves attending him hand and foot."

Millie looked askance at the house. "Is anyone else getting some seriously bad vibes from this place?"

They all looked at the house again with apprehension. Millie was an Empath, and could pick up on emotional vibrations coming from anyone, as well as some inanimate objects if the object was around enough intense emotions. For Millie to be so anxious meant the house held some very bad emotions.

"It seems the 'Golden Boy' hasn't had such a golden life," Vince muttered.

Draco practically ran to the front door and knocked as hard as he could. After a few moments, an irritated Petunia Dursley opened the door. "What do you want? If you're looking for Diddy, he's not here. He's out with Piers."

Draco glared at her. "We're not looking for this 'Diddy', whoever he is. Where's Potter?"

Petunia suddenly looked frightened. "It was Vernon. Wasn't me. He's the one who did it-"

Draco pulled his wand out and aimed it at her. "WHERE. IS. HE."

Petunia shook her head violently. "The boy fell. Vernon wanted to get rid of him; he said no one would find him in the river-"

BANG. Draco stupefied the woman and kicked her back into the hallway. "We have to find him."

Pansy shook her head. "Draco, how are we supposed to find him when all we have to go on is someone took him to the river?"

Draco grasped his broom. "We'll start where the river is closest to this place. We'll move downstream from there. Let's hope that he's not already at the riverbottom." Draco re-cast the illusions and mounted his broom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pansy's eyes scraped maddeningly slow over the river's surface and the surrounding banks. Two miles back they had found a burning muggle contraption, but what interested them was the pair of round, black glasses that had been dropped next to the muggle thing. They had obviously been Potter's, but he himself was nowhere to be found. Whether he had survived and walked off or fell in the river, they did not know, but they knew that the river would be the first place to search, seeing as how he was more likely to die if that was where he was. Pansy cursed. Draco had been pining for the black-haired boy wonder since First Year, and was devastated when they couldn't even get a friendship going without suspicion. Pansy chuckled a little. She had been watching Potter on Draco's behalf, and she knew exactly what Potter would have to say to that. He didn't seem to like the popularity (the Slytherins used this to mock him in public, to keep the rest of school from getting suspicious), and would have told anyone who had a problem with him being friends with Draco to bugger off. Pansy shook her head and returned to the task at hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco searched the murky river with a pale face and shaking hands that numbly grasped his broomstick. He shook his head; there was no way he was going to find Harry searching from the air. In a fever of madness, Draco cast the bubblehead charm on himself and launched himself off of his broomstick, plunging into the icy depths.

When he reached the bottom, he began looking about frantically, trusting to luck that he landed in the right place. He used his magic to anchor himself to one spot, and began looking up-river. For a while it was murky nothingness, but slowly he saw something looming towards him; it was the metal headboard of some muggle's bed, but that was not what attracted Draco's attention; it was the pale body of Harry Potter trapped between two rungs, a testimony to how thin he had become. Draco grabbed the headboard as it rushed by and strained to pry Harry free. After a moment's struggle, he succeeded and used his inner magic in a desperate attempt to reach the surface.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco's friends gasped as he emerged and dragged the limp form onto the shore. Millie rushed forward and examined him.

"Thank the gods! He's not dead; I think his magic has been keeping him alive. But we have to hurry and get him somewhere safe; he's not going to live much longer in this condition!"

Pansy wrung her fingers in worry. "St. Mungo's?"

Draco shook his head. "No way. It's too public, and the Dark Lord would be there the second information got out about his condition and location. Mum told me about an old friend of hers, that she used to go to school with, who was the most exceptional healer she's ever known. She gave me a portkey with a password in case I ever needed this friend's help."

The friends gathered around the portkey, the tattered remains of a pair of fake fairy wings from a muggle halloween shop, and Draco, clasping Harry's hand to the wings, said, "It's time to wake up, little butterfly."

(A/N) Holy wow! Second chapter is finally out! Sorry it took so long you guys; summer is officially here for me so I should have more time to work on the story from now on! I am forever your loyal writer, guardianfaerie!


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N) Wow guys! Almost three years and no new chapters! I'm sure all of you have written off this story by now…I apologize for the Godzilla-length absence…I went through a period of absolute shittiness and spent nearly two of those three years sans internet. Now that I have internet again and have a _little_ more free time on my hands, I've turned an eye back onto this story and, with so many of you commenting and putting it under watch, you deserve to be able to continue it. Well…on to chapter three!

Disclaimer: I solemnly swear I do not own Harry Potter. However, with this fanfic, I believe my mischief is managed.

Chapter 3: The Club

When Draco and his Slytherin friends arrived at their destination with a half-drowned Harry Potter, they were surprised to find themselves in the middle of an eerie forest. Draco swallowed and looked down at his swiftly fading classmate and crush. "Hang on Potter, don't die on me now."

Millie stood, eyes closed and arms partially spread, feeling with her magic. "I sense high emotions from that direction, it feels like many people, so that is the most likely place to locate this friend," she said, letting her arm swing to point through the trees.

Draco stood, holding Harry bridal style. "Well, let's get moving then; Potter is hardly getting better with us sitting here with our thumbs up our arses."

The group was startled when they arrived at a port town. It was not the town itself that startled them; it was the typical dingy sort of place one could find in dreary England. What surprised them so much was the source of the high emotions: on the edge of this small town was a flashing, pulsating, _loud_ club.

"Hardly seems like the place to build a club. I'm sure the muggles here have no appreciation for a good party," Blaise muttered, casting a suspicious eye at the blinding lights of the building. "I'm surprised they were even allowed to put this here."

The group walked forward, only to give another start when a wave of magic washed over them. Draco threw a look at Blaise. "Stupid of us to assume this place was muggle."

As the group walked in, blaring loud music radiated from the speakers. It was a song that had to be muggle, but all the dancers crowding the dance floor were obviously wizards. On stage, an ethereally beautiful woman danced and sang, her voice projecting the muggle song's lyrics perfectly.

"Where have all the good men gone, and where are all the gods?

Where's the streetwise Hercules to fight the rising odds?

Isn't there a white knight, upon a fiery steed?

Late at night I toss and turn and dream of what I need!..."

Draco watched the woman sway and sing to the music. Damn! She was almost good enough to turn him straight! That thought, however, was enough to turn his attention down to the precious bundle in his arms; he needed to find this friend, and fast. When he looked back up the stage, however, the performer winked. That's when he noticed her eyes on the larger projection of her face that displayed behind her; one eye was a deep purple color, the other a clear green. Draco looked down at the torn fabric he still clutched in his hands; purple with green accents. It was impossible to be just a coincidence. "Follow me," he muttered to his friends, leading the group into a still-empty private room, shutting the door behind him.

"Once boy wonder is no longer in peril, we must make this place our new hang out, it's fucking incredible," remarked Blaise, still bouncing in place to the music that filtered into the room. The others all nodded their heads in agreement, all but Draco, who watched his dying classmate with apprehension.

The group wasn't made to wait long; when the song ended, the tall, lithe form of the performer strolled into the room. By the looks of the club behind her, the crowd had been cleared out.

"Ah, young Malfoy, I was wondering when you'd come stumbling out here, though I must say, I thought it'd be you with some bleeding appendage, not our young Potter. And so close to death; do children play so rough these days?" Her voice was soft and sweet, and the expression in her eyes was laughing. Before Draco could speak however, she held up a hand. "Shush, I know, I'm only teasing. Well, lie him out on the table, and we'll have him righted in a heartbeat."

The others hung back nervously as the woman leaned over him, examining his wounds and making noises of disgust the whole time. "I told Albus putting him there would be a mistake from day one, not that the old bat listened to a word I said after the first war. Well, fortunately this is all simple enough to heal, but you must promise to not come near him while I work, no matter what." After extracting reluctant nods from the group, the woman pulled out a flask. Worried that a potion could damage Potter in his precarious state, Draco started to speak, only to be confronted by her hand again. "Don't worry, child, it's only water." The woman swirled a hand over the flask, and to the shock of the Slytherins, a stream of water followed her hands movements, slowing to hover over her outstretched hand. She then spread the water in the air like a sheet, lowering it to cover all of Harry. The water gave forth a brilliant shine, then receded back into the flask. Harry, while still unmoving, was cleaned of blood and any sign of wounds had faded.

"That's it?" Draco asked scornfully. The process had taken a matter of seconds.

"That's all, child. Let him sleep; he'll need rest to finish recovering, even my magic can only go so far. I'll have some drinks brought in, and I'll explain everything."

Dun dun DUN! There's chapter three! a little short, I know. but I _promise_ I'll have the next one out soon! Oh, and an end of chapter disclaimer- I do NOT own Holding Out for a Hero, and the version in this story is the one from Shrek, not Frou Frou, but the techno-ish one, lol.


End file.
